bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidney Devereaux
"When I was a little girl, my folks always use to tell me that the worst things in the world could wreck a person. It's what happens when you're playing a rigged game. I convinced myself beating this vampire for me probably meant getting out. But I feel like I'm just too deep into this already. And tell me Mia, in what world do you get to leave the ring and declare victory? This is where I belong. In the fight. It's who I want to be. I've been too afraid of the dark for so long. Take me away from it and I don't recognize myself. So how about I just accept the dark...and the tendency I have to find myself wondering in it? My name is Sidney Devereaux...and I'm now an addict. Hello, Sidney." Sidney Devereaux, generally calld Sidney or Sid for short, is a highly intelligent young human woman and one of the five main protagonists of the series. Using the skills, she often helps out her friends, Rayne, Mia, Oracle, and Nigel, with solving supernatural cases. Currently, she is a private investigator of supernatural cases, along with Rayne, Mia, Oracle, and Nigel. Using the skills she learned herself, she often helps out her friends to deal with supernatural creatures, as she is known as the "brains" of the group. After she was attacked and nearly killed by a vampire, Sidney became motivated to learn more about the mysteries of the supernatural world herself. History Early Life Sidney was born in Los Angeles in 1995. She lived happily with her parents and four other sisters. Sometime in the year 2002, Rayne was hunting a Shtriga in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin and found it feeding on Sidney, who was their on vacation while her parents were out. The Shtriga snuck up on Sidney and almost killed her but Rayne arrived and drove the Shtriga away. Sidney mentioned that when she was 12 and in Darkness Falls staying with her Aunt Maggie, she encountered and barley escaped Matilda Dixon. When Sidney lost her last baby tooth, she soon realized the story of Matilda Dixon is not just a fable when she saw the ghost of Matilda herself in her room. Realizing that light is her weakness, Sidney shines a flashlight into her face and hides in the bright lights of the bathroom. Her aunt, in trying to convince him there's nothing in her room, is killed after seeing the Tooth Fairy. The next morning, as the police arrive, Sidney is taken to a hospital and taken home by her parents. One day her second oldest sister, Veronica, became a drug addict and was also the rebellions sister. One day, Veronica became so high on drugs, she almost ran over Sidney and accidentally killed her parents with a car when Sidney had just come home from school. So for nearly killing her sister, Veronica was sent to a psych-ward in Rome to keep her away from Sidney, especially because Veronica was trying to get Sidney to be just like her, even though Sidney once said she didn't want to be. Sidney's other sisters were so mad at Veronica that they even hated her, but Sidney always loved her family and instantly forgave Veronica. Season 1 One day, she went to Rome to visit her older sister but was then taken by a group of vampires. When she was just about to become one, Mia jumped in and saved her life. Personality Sidney is sporty, very smart, compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, highly intelligent, beautiful, forgiving, and friendly; she can also be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. Sidney believes in friendship, honesty, and loyalty. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, even when in dangerous situations. Despite being something of a skeptic, she has a vivid internal life. She is extremely introverted. She is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from survivor's guilt over her parent's death. Sidney is known for her forgiving nature. Physical Appearance Sidney is a beautiful and very attractive young woman with a pale-ish-tan complexion, ocean blue eyes and natural, medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally wavy. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. She was a relatively short woman, standing 5'1. Sidney's clothing choices change and vary over the course of the series, yet much more mature style; preferring to wear jackets, pale t-shirts, stripped-t shirts, tang-tops, skinny jeans, and various fancy boots, high-heeled, cowboys, combat, etc. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colors for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. She also chooses to wear floral patterned shirts and tank t-shirts underneath brown biker leather and denim jackets, although on occasion would resort to wearing paler colors, skirts, tops, and even a belt. Abilities Despite possessing no supernatural powers of abilities whatsoever and even though she is a mere normal human, Sidney is however highly intelligent and has a photographic memory which allows her to consume knowledge better than most people. She has often been known as the brains of the team. Relationships Sidney and Mia Sidney sees Mia like a big sister-figure. When Mia and Rayne do the fighting, Sidney does the work of finding out what it is they are up against and who that creature was in life. Mia mentioned that she would die for Sidney and feels responsible for her. Ever since Mia saved her life, Sidney is very loyal to her. Sidney and Rayne Like she does with Mia, despite the fact the she is a dhampir, Sidney sees Rayne as a big-sister. Rayne protects Sidney and actually enjoys her company. Rayne even let Sidney in on some details of her past. Like she is to Mia, because she saved her life, Sidney feels very loyal to Rayne. Sidney and Oracle As he is her Guardian Angel, Oracle protects Sidney. Sidney is also fascinated by Oracle and his kind. Oracle has also said that he likes Sidney. Sidney and Nigel Like with Mia, Sidney sees Nigel a mentor and father figure. Nigel helps Sidney better understand the supernatural world.Category:Characters